Winning the Heart!
by Setsuna.XIII
Summary: In which Yesung tries to win Ryeowook’s sweet and tender feelings, things just don’t go his way. Why? Because Yesung IS YESUNG – the all-around clumsy and fail member of Super Junior! - YEWOOK, Super Junior
1. How it All Began

_**A/N:**__ I can't believe I created a YeWook pairing fic! I had originally planned in making my second KyuMin but for some odd reason, the idea Yesung chasing after Ryeowook was too cute to pass up._

_Anyhow, do enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer**__: I ownz nothingz._

_**Warning:**__ BL/Man-love/Slash_

_

* * *

_

_In which Yesung tries to win Ryeowook's sweet and tender feelings, things just don't go his way. Why? Because Yesung IS YESUNG – the all-around clumsy and fail member of Super Junior!_

**

* * *

**

Just how long had this been going on? When did I start feeling this way towards him, of all people?

I was not pretty sure myself either. All I remembered was when manager-hyung told me that he needed someone to look after me – yeah, _to look after me;_ What am I, a kid? – he suddenly took off outside our new dorm and returned with a very familiar member in his grasps.

"Ryeowookie?" I blinked at the younger one, who looked just as clueless, then looked at our manager with equal wonder. "Why him? I thought you wanted him to room with Kyuhyun-ah."

"And allow you to be alone in a big room? I'm not taking chances here." Manager-hyung then put both his hands on his waist, stating more of his point. Inwardly, I wanted to protest but—

"Remember when you used to be alone in a room in our last dorm? You bought dozens of food inside and it took three weeks to remove those ants!"

"C'mon, those were just _ants._"

"Yeah, ants that were magically transformed to mutated ones!" I had to laugh at our manager-hyung's comical shudder as he remembered that incident. Hey, what could I do? I had to feed the ants too, you know. Or else I might get accused of ANTicide or something. "Anyway, that's final. Ryeowook-ah, room with Yesung here, okay? I'll room Sungminnie with Kyuhyun-ah instead!"

I saw the older male put a gentle hand on the younger member's head and ruffled his hair. Ryeowook, who was silent throughout the conversation, finally beamed and agreed. That said, manager-hyung, who looked like he won some kind of big award with that big smile on his face, skipped out of the dorm to retrieve my new roommate's things.

Silence quickly fell and neither of us dared to speak. I continued placing personal boxes inside my –I meant, _our _room– and him just standing beside the door, observing the interior.

What was up with this awkwardness? I had the foggiest idea about it and simply shrugged it off. Maybe Ryeowook-ah was surprised with manager-hyung's sudden decision-making.

Or maybe he was quietly trying to adapt to the new surroundings. Animals do that, right? Not that I was saying that Ryeowook-ah was but he could really pass to being one with him looking this adorably cute and small. Well, anyway, straying from the topic here.

"I'm sorry…" He finally spoke; his distinct and unique voice reached my cross-adorned ears. I halted with two large boxes on my hands and blinked at the smaller man in front of me; his face averted downwards and arms tucked from behind.

"Pardon?"

"Sorry, I know you want the room for yourself and all, hyung." He started off with a tiny voice but I could still sense the sincerity. How could he have known that I really wanted the room for myself? Did I really sound that obvious? Nevertheless, it didn't hurt to try new things or have roommates.

After all, this was Ryeowook –the quiet yet rowdy, the serious yet playful and the younger yet responsible magnae– I was rooming with anyway. For sure I could bribe him into joining me with ant-mutating experiments the next time.

"Don't worry about it. Manager-hyung's being the usual grandpa that he is. C'mon, help me fix my stuff, yeah?" The sign of my acceptance and approval made Ryeowook's eyes twinkled with delight. He quickly took some of my boxes and brought them inside, excitedly organizing my belongings, once or twice marveling at my choice of toys and musical instrument.

"You gotta help me with my stuff too, okay?" He chuckled jokingly as he took out a flower-shaped alarm clock and small-scale wooden mannequin with a tiny Afro wig from the box. Yeah, weird stuff, I know.

Quietly, I watched him at the corner of my eye and wondered unconsciously just exactly what my dorm life would be now that Ryeowook had entered my room of oddities and eccentricity. I would probably bet he wouldn't last a week with me. I mean, who had? I was just too weird for someone anyway.

That no sooner than later, he'd be begging manager-hyung to switch rooms and I'd be all alone again.

But who knew I was dead wrong with all of these accusations and assumptions? It had already been five FULL months since Ryeowook moved with me, woke up the same time as me, practiced singing with me and slept the same time as me.

Not only did he prove me wrong so good, he did the unimaginable to me.

Kim Ryeowook made me, Kim Jongwoon _aka Yesung_, fall helplessly in love with him. Just exactly how did it happen and how did he did it?

It just did within a span of five months of nothing but his cuteness and hidden motherly instinct. Actually, it was because it was simply _him_.

Now, how about wondering how I would be winning his heart, hmm? I already had the perfect list and how to's to make him fall for me! Note to self: _return Heechul's love book later when he's out. Caution, watch out for Heebum. The cat scratches baaad._

_

* * *

_

_**A/N:**__ LOL WHUT? Should I continue this? Because, seriously, the plot just sprouted like daisies on my head and I just had to write SOMETHING or else the restlessness will not disappear. **Reviews are like cookies – they make me too hyper and happy, yeah?**_


	2. The Current Situation

_**A/N:** The second installment for this YeWook fic with a touch of game shows and a little Yesung angst and jealousy! Oho!_

_**Disclaimers:**__ I ownz nothingz. Don't make me say itz! It breaks the little heart to pieces, yeah?_

_**Warning:**__ BL/Yaoi/Male Pairing and slight angst. (And this was supposedly HUMOR! ARGH!)_

_

* * *

_

The audience, including the staff and MCs, inside the studio burst hysterical laughter and guffaws. Also, my teammates one by one dropping on the ground with their hands on their stomachs, laughing so hard that some of them had to catch their breath.

Eeteuk-hyung's signature laugh – _the ANG ANG ANG!!_ – echoed around the area and Siwon-ah had tears visibly falling from his squinted eyes. Hankyung-hyung, looking like he was ready to pass out due to lack of oxygen from laughing, held on one of the pillars near him. Heechul-sshi covered his mouth, just like Sungminnie and Kyuhyun-ah. And last but not the least, I saw my objection of affection grinning widely, contrary to the madness most members were doing, as he watched me and my now drenched appearance.

Apparently, Super Junior were now in a sports game show – courtesy of again – for special appearances and promotions and was asked to participate to their odd and unseasonal sports fest plans.

We, well some of the members actually, already did various things like skip-roping, tossing the egg and popping the balloon with your behind activities but for some twisted reason, I was placed in the portion where I needed to cross a narrow bridge after being spun for fifteen times. Underneath the bridge was a pool of water, complete with floating giant rubber duckies.

_Those rubber duckies, I better get one of those myself._ I thought fondly as I watched the obstacle course being polished for usage in front of us and the audience. As I waited for the setting up, I found myself discreetly looking at Ryeowook and his egg-covered sports clothes and concluded that no matter what this seemingly fragile member was currently in, he looked damn fine.

With or without the egg mess.

I watched him smiling as he talked with Kangin-sshi who I couldn't help but notice his arms wrapped around the younger one's waist; the big male's gaze with Eeteuk-hyung. _What's up with that?? Were they like that before?_

I knew I was starting to get upset the more I saw Kangin-sshi's being too touchy with Ryeowook-ah but instead of marching up on them and tearing them apart, I quietly bit my lower lip and looked away. Gotta focus more on important things right now, Jongwoon. _C'mon._

"Now, to determine which member of Super Junior has the most balanced body, we conducted a survey among them!" One MC, a male, gleefully announced while walking towards the obstacle course, pointing it excitedly. "And this person has to cross this bridge after spinning him around and around! Can he do it?!"

The audience, majority of females, loudly responded; their remarks consisted of: "Of course he can!" and "Tell us the chosen member already!"

I did wonder myself who had the most balanced body. _Wasn't it Hankyung?_ I vaguely remembered it was him ever since our shoot of EHB. To my complete surprise, someone had already been voted for that role and I had no idea why and how he was chosen.

"Super Junior's most balanced person is—

Cue drum roll here.

"—YESUNG-SSHI!"

The wails and squeals and claps vibrated the whole studio and before I knew it, Shindong-ah had already pushed me at the starting point of the obstacle, him congratulating, "Yah, good luck! If you fall, don't worry about it. The water's pretty shallow."

I had badly wanted to protest regarding with the unusual results _–hey, I have zero balance, people!–_ but the second I glanced at Ryeowook-ah clapping enthusiastically for me, I changed minds drastically. Then I heard him cheering, "Hyung! Hwaiting!"

Music to my ears. This was the moment I had to impress Ryeowook for him to fall in love with me.

Because **Operation Attempt 01** was: **Impress Ryeowook during game shows!**

Quickly, I gained confidence and proudly stepped on the bridge, with me waving my hand like a happy miss universe contestant, and chest pumped up. "I'll finish this within 10 seconds! Or less!" Then I did one of my signature dance moves that consisted nothing but flailing my arms around – like the Kangin dance.

The audience went "Oooooh…" in unison and at the corner of my eye, I saw Donghae-ah and Eunhyuk-ah stifling their giggles.

_Oh, you'll see…_ Determination mixed with slight nervousness filled every part of my body, the former being the strongest. Even my breathing and heartbeats got affected despite feeling less nervous.

The MCs finally made me spin the elephant-nose spin for a good number of times and without giving myself much allowance for recovery, I took off quickly towards the goal end with a single thought in mind, _Gotta impress him. Gotta impress Ryeowook!_

Because, hey, this was a pretty easy task to do.

Or so I thought.

No sooner than 3 seconds, my face found the waters in a loud SPLASH. I fell like a drunkard who had too much booze for his own good.

I coughed and hacked the bitter-tasting substance; the duckies floating annoyingly beside my head. My make-up ran with the water and hair-do slightly ruined. That was then the whole studio guffawed like there was no tomorrow.

"Yesung-sshi's too adorable!" The female partner of the MC cooed at me then to the audience for acknowledgement. "Don't you think so?"

The watchers continued laughing and clapping for me. Personally, these things didn't bother me at all since I was known to seemingly succeed, only to fail right before the beginning. I made people laugh with these comical antics.

Except for certain dongsaeng who just flashed a smile; him not laughing his heart out like the rest of them. Why? Wasn't he entertained? The uneasiness didn't left as I continued pondering over Ryeowook's thought of me and my unsuccessful activities.

I was determined to show off for him much more for this game show… To my dismay, however, I just failed more than I could count with my fingers.

**Operation Attempt 01: FAILED.**

Time to switch to Attempt 02 but I had first to insert an unconventional** Operation of Friendly Revenge **to a certain hyung who I found after the game show, snugged too closely to Ryeowook during our ride towards home.

Kangin.

This man's head was on Ryeowook-ah's petite shoulder and one arm loosely place on the latter's stomach, snoozing peacefully with the younger member. I felt furious but didn't say or do anything. Suddenly, Ryeowook, whose eyelids fluttered open, caught me staring at him; his lucid eyes – things that I loved to look at everyday – locked with mine. My heart pumped and he quickly fell back to sleep; his head gradually leaning to Kangin's.

I merely clenched my hands, sat back on the chair and volumed up my music to an ear-splitting sound. _Dammit, I want to be the one to do that with him._

Even though our home wasn't for another hour, I felt that the trip took forever to reach its destination.

To take revenge or not to, that was the question.

And dammit, Ryeowook. Love me already, won't you! _Or else I'd sneak up on you while you're asleep and take you on right there and then! Gah!_

That simple thought alone made me grin like an idiot.

A perverted idiot, that was.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Okay, lame ending is LAME. Review cookies, anyone?_


	3. Sudden Development

_**A/N:**__ An update after days of absence! It still surprises me that I could still submit fics even though I have loads of artworks and plates to do for college. This just proves that writing eases my nerves and the stress. PHEW~_

_**Disclaimer:**__ If I did own SM Entertainment, then, well, BL here we goo!_

_**Warning:**__ Evil-Yesung plots. BE AFRAID. BE VERY AFRAID. And watch out for angry Eeteuk too! Ha ha ha~_

_

* * *

_

The opportunity sprung like daisies in a warm summer morning – opposite from the real, existing weather of today – and I couldn't help but feel blessed, lucky and glorious, all in one, when Kangin left the dining table to greet the other members who just came back from their early exercise routine.

I grabbed this chance to jump towards the cupboards, quickly taking out a glass container which had white crystalline rocks in it and placing the said container next to another similar looking rocks on the table.

One being sweet sugar, the other being nasty table salt.

My grin widen as I marveled at the dining table's well-planned arrangement; my food consisted Froot Loops _(hey, I love this treat, thank you very much.)_ and milk while Kangin had simple coffee and toast. I also had to make sure the salt container was innocently placed next to Kangin's cup. Apparently, my dongsaeng had yet to mix his coffee right and when he did... He he he.

Oh, revenge was definitely sweet, err, salty, or which ever taste that would successfully expose my member's reaction when he would realize that he just mixed up sugar to salt after he fully downed his cup in one gulp without a second thought.

And the perpetrator would forever be identity-less! My Friendly Revenge plan was the ultimate plan! I couldn't wait any longer to see the all-too-hilarious Kangin-ah event!

When I finally saw his familiar figure re-entering the dining area with the other members, including Ryewook, _– looking so great today, Ryeowook-ah – _they sat down on the dining chairs, some were on the couch, and began laughing.

"Did you see Eeteuk-hyung's face?? That was so funny!" Eunhyuk-ah told everyone who were stifling their giggles as well; he reached out for an empty glass and filled it with water. Remaining quiet, I just listened while inconspicuously watching Kanginnie finally taking a good amount of spoonful of 'sugar' and filling it in his cup. Then added seconds, then thirds.

I cleared my throat too excitedly. Good thing no one noticed my sudden change of facial expression.

"Pranking hyung like that was too cruel… BUT HILARIOUS!" Donghae added while wiping the excess sweat on his forehead with a towel; his big grin didn't leave his face, as well as the other members'.

I had to note that Ryeowook wore a heart-melting smile as he spoke with Sungminnie and Kyuhyun-ah on the couch. For a brief moment our gazes met and luckily I was able to muster up a nonchalant hand-wave gesture at him; my eyes quickly darting at anything but him. Then his smile quickly disappeared and was replaced by disappointment...?

Hold the phone… what just happened here?

"So where's Teukie-hyung??" Kangin finally inquired, watching the dongsaengs' laughing even more. I did wonder as well where Eeteuk-sshi was.

Shindong thumbed the direction of the main door, replying, "Probably changing his clothes on the upper floor. He was covered with mud pretty good. And you do know the man wears white all the time, right?"

Right on cue, and much to my sheer delight, Kangin-ah finished stirring his coffee and brought about the cup near his lips. Ever so slowly and cautiously – probably because of the temperature and not other reasons he was aware of – tilting the cup, he was about to drink when the main door swung opened and revealed an enraged Eeteuk-hyung, fresh from the showers, on the opposite side.

"YOU DAMN BRAAAATS!!"

Everyone, excluding me and the now stunned Kangin-ah, turned visibly pale and screamed. "RUUUUN!!"

Then there was chaos. Chaos brought to you by Super Junior inside our dorms; them members running around crazily like headless chickens.

And I didn't have to state the complete obvious out loud. **Friendly Revenge plan: FAILED. **Why? Because Hankyung, who jolted off from his chair, accidentally collided with Kangin and the cup on hand dropped; its content spilled on the wooden floors. JUST. LIKE. THAT.

"AISH! My coffee!" Kangin displayed the same furious expression as I did when I saw my plan easily ruined by a force called dongsaengs' prank! DAMMIT. And I didn't plan for Friendly Revenge plan B too! ARGH.

In no time, all members were caught by our leader and managed to rope them up on the couch; his facial expression from an angry bull to a now devilish angel. Kangin and I just sat a good distance away but remained in sight.

The main door admitted another guest and this time it was our manager-hyung with papers on his hands. The prisoners yelping help at him, including Ryeowook who looked beyond adorable I had to say.

"Teukie-hyung's insane! Manager, help us!"

"He's no angel, we swear! Don't you see the trident and the horns he has?!"

"I pray for his soul… Please free us, lord!"

Before, all members were laughing at him. Now, Eeteuk-sshi was the one laughing at them – his signature _ANG ANG ANG!! _laugh echoed inside the dorm. I swore I felt my back chill for a second there.

"Now that I have your undivide –hey, Yesung-ah and Kanginnie, c'mere– attention, me and manager-hyung have something important to discuss to you guys." When no one responded and everyone just stared at Eeteuk, our hyung took this opportunity to exclaim happily on top of his voice:

"SAY HELLO TO SUPER JUNIOR-MANDARIN OR SJ-M IN SHORT!"

One by one, Eeteuk pulled out people from the couch and revealed what seemed to be the members of SJ-M. From my point of view, that was.

Hankyung.

Then Siwon.

Then Donghae.

Then Kyuhyun.

And Ryeow—HOLD IT! _HOOOOLD IT!!_ What in Heebum's name was the meaning of this?!

"SJ-M will market their music and our name to our neighboring country China so you know what that means, right? TRIP TO CHINA!"

Ryeowook-ah? In Super Junior-M? Then what about me?! Why wasn't I included here?! Every question banged my head non-stop – it was starting to hurt bad – that I couldn't no longer just stand at my spot idly and had to walk up to Eeteuk-hyung. Said leader looked at me in wonder.

"Yesunggie? What's wrong? You happy with the new sub-group, yes?" He then gestured the 5 males who looked pretty excited with the sudden development.

"That's the thing, hyung. I think the group needs more members." I feigned a concerned tone and wore a pleading look. "How about adding someone, per say, me?"

Because if I joined SJ-M, I would have more time with Ryeowook for sure. Not that sharing rooms was enough but it wouldn't hurt to have more bonding time with him, right? Plus, I had yet continue the love quest!

But Eeteuk snapped his fingers. "Ah, speaking of adding, there are new members of SJ-M, I forgot to mention. Zhou Mi and Henry. You all remember Henry, right? Our violin-rocking guest in Don't Don? So that's a total of 7 members!"

I cursed inwardly. _Darn, should I have seen that one coming._

"But, hyung, I looked more way Mandarin than Donghae! See?" I quickly interjected with me pointing my very squinted eyes. Now all members were staring at my direction when I accidentally raised my voice as I spoke.

Upon hearing this, I heard Donghae's "HEY! I HEARD THAT!" and stuck his tongue out on me.

Our leader shook his head on me. "Yesunggie, it's already been decided. And Mandarin is a language, not a person."

"Language? Why, I can speak Chinese, you know! I've been learning!" I had once more tried convincing Eeteuk-sshi and our manager-hyung, who I noticed covering his mouth with the back of his palm. Without a moment wasting, I tried my hardest to remember some lines I watched at those Chinese channels on TV I happened to surf by during my bored nights without Ryeowook at our room.

Then I spoke what I surely believed was Chinese. Or maybe gibberish Chinese. In any case, I felt like a student on a large-scale recital performance.

"_Kuo wi hao ni go mee Yeshung-kwshi! Dozo yoroshiku!!"_

After a good second or two, everyone burst into laughter. Sungminnie, for the first time, dropped on the floors and rolled as he laughed so hard as his lungs permitted him to. "WAS THAT JAPANESE I HEARD FROM YOU?!"

"That's it. All the more reason not to let you join SJ-M!" Eeteuk finalized. I stared at him crest-fallen. Slowly, I looked at the now newly formed group; my gaze found Ryeowook and stung my heart. Wait, something was off...

Was... was he looking at me? And why did he have that sad look on his face?

Ah, probably it was just my imagination.

Then it dawned to me after moments of contemplating: **JOINING SUPER JUNIOR-M: FAILED.**

For some reason or another, I felt like I was running out of time… and chances to make this dongsaeng of mine feel the way I feel for him. When would time permit me to kiss him, huh? Dammit.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Gibberish talking Yesung is something I imagined him doing from time to time! And a fuming Eeteuk running after the members is so much fun FUN FUUUN!_

_The language Yesung spoke was made up, except for the "Dozo Yoroshiku" which meant in japanese, "Pleased to meet you."_

_Review chocolates, pretties!_


	4. Surprise Surprise

_**A/N:**__ Update update update! My YeWook fic is almost reaching its ending and I can't wait to finish and introduce a new story! I do hope you'll love this segment!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own anything. Can someone buy me the boys, PLZ?_

_**Warning:**__ Insane and Randomness – but it's all part of the story, yeah? Tee hee!_

_

* * *

_

Then I knew it.

I was depressed.

So depressed that I bought a turtle. A TURTLE, for goodness' sake. Why didn't I buy a puppy, or a kitten, or a Ryeowook representative doll or at least something of the same nature to ease this bubbling sadness that had been eating both my mind and heart?

Okay, seriously, I had lost it. That was why I bought this animal that did nothing but look at me with its marble-like black eyes.

"Yah, stop staring, will you?"

Had I already mention that Ddang Ko Ma –yes, I still named the little dude– was a living couch potato; just staying at one place and sleeping the day away? As much as it sounded interesting and entertaining, IT WASN'T. The more I looked at Ddang Ko Ma, the more I was reminded of that Ryewook –MY KIM RYEOWOOK– had been called, as well as the other members of the newly formed sub-group SJ-M, by the label to some discussions, initiations and trainings that he didn't have the extra time to stay around the dorm anymore.

11th floor dorm was already quiet to begin with. What more if 2/3 of the group was not around?

"The silence's driving me crazy! You! Speak and tell the forecast of the weather tomorrow. According to Discovery Channel, animals can do weather-forecasting better than humans!" I addressed the clueless amphibian like a prosecutor to a criminal; a delicate finger pointing accusingly at the turtle.. Ddang Ko Ma just stared at me with its beady eyes behind glass walls, then slowly crawled back to his shelter and slept again. DID THE TURTLE JUST IGNORE ME?

Eunhyuk appeared from the door and looked at me with concern eyes. "Hyung, you've been out of it lately, talking to your pet like it'd talk back to you. What's with you? Is there something wrong?"

Ever the soft-hearted Eunhyukkie placed a hand on my shoulder as I slumped more on the dining table; the glass container-slash-cage of Ddang Ko Ma right in front of me. I let out a long, depressive sigh.

"Just how long before they go home? The dorm's turning to a cemetery because of them!" I buried my face against my folded arms and groaned. I honestly wanted to do some awesome ramblings but this was easier to say than telling Eunhyuk that I was bitching over a certain younger member's absence.

Eunhyuk finally sat beside me and did his friendly comforting – his trademark of being the sweetest member of our group. "I heard Teukie-hyung saying that they'll be back earlier than usual tonight. Wanna stay up and wait for them? I bet they'll be bringing home some pizza and cake."

Wait for them? Why not? This was better than not seeing Ryeowook at all. I had already missed out a lot of Wookie Exposure!

And if I play my cards right tonight, I might try to confess to him a little. Just a little thought – a dose of tiny Jongwoon hints such as, well, hearts? Love riddles? Gestures here and there when we were finally alone in our room? Oh, those kinds of things I read at Heechul-sshi's secret love reference. _Hwaiting, Jongwoon!_

"Right." I said as blandly as I could, hiding the real emotion that quickly developed at the mere thought of the younger member – excitement and anticipation.

So they arrived as expected and Sungmin and Eunhyuk and Eeteuk-sshi were the happiest. Shindong was happy over the pizza, thanking the gods for the blessed _and_ _greasy_ food.

But the sooner I got excited like them, the sooner I felt into a more deep depression when I heard Hankyung-sshi exclaiming a happy announcement the second everyone of both the 11th and 12th dwellers gathered at a single area of the 11th dorm:

"Everyone, SM just told us that SJ-M's going to visit China tomorrow!"

Eeteuk-sshi clapped almost too enthusiastically. "Really really? For how long? Do you think you can buy us some goodies while you guys stay there? I have really wanted those limited panda key chains I saw on the net!"

Our Chinese member beamed. "Sure, hyung! Although we're not pretty sure ourselves when we are going back here. We'll just surprise you!"

All members cheered; the excitement was apparent with thoughts of China-adventure and pandas.

However, mine was the complete opposite. _WHAAAAAT?! TOMORROW?! NO, YOU CAN'T! WHY NOOOOW?! WHAT ABOUT MY CONFESSION? YOU GUYS ARE RUINING EVERYTHING! EETEUK-SSHI AND YOUR STUPID KEYCHAINS!_

If my members were to hear my shrilling screams and objections right now, for sure that chaos would ensue. And a whole lot of bombarding questions about my behavior. So what did I do instead ranting disapproval?

I did what always do – bit my lip, restraining incoming tears stinging my eyes, and silently retreated to the sanctuary I knew that I only shared with the member that I loved hopelessly.

This was just too much.

Just when things seemed to go for the more depressing side, – pessimism kicking in, people – a soft knock from the opposite side of the door reached my ear. Then a voice, very familiar and soothing, murmured.

"Yesung-sshi, you there?"

It didn't take for me to think for a second and jumped off the bed to stare surprised at the entrance. "Ryeowook…?"

"Yeah, it's me. I'm coming in."

But I still had visible puffiness around my red eyes and nose from all that crying I did for moment! Just how could I show my face like this to Ryeowook now? Quickly, I took the nearest sunglasses I could rummage for and sat behind his keyboards; my gaze facing the white and black keys. Oh wait, I had looked like those blind men who played piano for a living. _RATS._

"Hyung, you disappeared all of sudden so I wa—what ARE you doing??" Ryeowook had looked at me with his most bewildered gaze as I continually pressing mismatched keys; me pretending like I was famous pianist in a mass-scale concerto and swaying my head side-ways.

"Oooh~ Hold your applause! Get ready for the final act!" I exclaimed and acted like a complete fool, even acting like Ryeowook wasn't even in front me. _Jongwoon, seriously._ I had to stop this habit of turning to something or someone else whenever Ryeowook-ah's around. My nervousness and heart-rate uncontrollable. From an odd hyung, I turned even odder when he was just meters from me. "Ah, Ryewook-ah! Fancy seeing you at my piano-concerto!"

"Uh…" He cutely trailed off; his previous organized thoughts now scrambled because of my queer behavior.

"What are you doing here? Everyone's out there talking about _pandas_." I asked just so to clear out the looming awkward silence and apparently the last word came out too sarcastic. The younger one looked at me a bit surprised.

But he dismissed the sarcasm. Good. "But you're not out there, hyung. Why are you here alone?"

"I don't like pizza. And eating too much sweets will hurt my teeth. Not to mention unhealthy."

I did mental slap on the head at the realization of what I said. Just what the hell was wrong with me that I couldn't stop speaking so blandly and tonelessly at him? Was my disappointment and frustration getting ahead of me? _Get it together, dammit!_

"Don't worry, I'll be out in a minute and eat something else." I confirmed as I finally stepped away from the keyboards and planned to leave the room. I knew that if I stayed too long inside with him alone, I might do something with all these inappropriate thoughts clouding my senses. I had wanted him right there and then, wanted to push him against the wall and take him on. But the gaze he gave me behind my tinted eye-wear was a clear expression of concern and nothing stopped hormonal urges than being looked at seriously.

"Hyung…" He softly called with a voice that sounded a bit timid; his delicate hand grabbing my wrist as I was about to take another step away. "I—there's something you should know."

Unexpectedly, my heart-rate increased ten-folds when our gazes met in deep and alluring manner. His hand still held my wrist and I noticed the sudden uneven breathings he was doing. Even his cheeks turned shades of pink that I couldn't simply not ignore. If I didn't know any better, Ryeowook looked very nervous.

Nervous of what?

I gulped at the same hot feeling rushing quickly to my face. _It couldn't be, could it?_

"Hyung, I think I—

I should have anticipated that ANYTHING could happen, regardless of person, day, time or circumstance with no exception. And by anything, I meant the sudden barging of Donghae-ah and Eunhyuk-ah, inside the room and exclaiming, "PIZZA FIGHT!! KANGIN VERSUS SHINDONG!! WHO WILL WIN, WATCH AND FIND OUT NOW, PEOPLE! THE LOSER WILL END UP DOING THE DISHES TONIGHT!!"

Then they left as quickly as they entered.

Never in my life with the members that I had badly wanted to strangle Donghae and Eunhyuk's little necks for ruining what looked like perfect moment with Ryeowook! Thanks to their interruption, Ryeowook-ah just shook his head and smiled before joining the group again.

"I'll…I'll just tell you next time." He shyly told before completely disappearing. And now I was left with both butterflies tickling my stomach and the intent of murdering the two goof-balls when they finally sleep. In the end, the former won me over by a landslide. The smile on my face didn't leave despite the cliff-hanger.

But really, just what exactly did Ryeowook want to tell me? Was it something about me? What did he think? These thoughts followed me until I slept, not minding that Ryeowook, when finally the party was over, entered our room and slept and our previous conversation was completely dropped.

Nevertheless, I was in bliss.

* * *

And now I wasn't.

When I woke up, rather late, I was expecting to see the sleeping Ryeowook on the opposite bed. But I didn't.

I searched like a madman around the dorm, and even haunted down the 12th floor dorm just to fish out details about Ryeowook's disappearance.

"Yesunggie, weren't you listening last night? Almost everyone's out and is at China right now." Eeteuk told like it was the most obvious thing in the entire universe.

That was then it finally hit me.

How could I forget such a crucial information that SJ-M just left this morning for China? AND I JUST MISSED RYEOWOOK AGAIN.

"They also said that they aren't sure about their return. We'll just wait for them, right?" Our leader flashed me his genuine grins and I couldn't help but feel more disheartened.

_Awesome way of forgetting things, Jongwoon. Now I have to seriously wait until I find out what he wanted to tell me._

And waiting wasn't my strongest point; the suspense was already driving me over the edge.

Deciding to retreat at my own crib and declining Eunhyuk and Sungmin's invitation to shop for new clothes – "we need new clothes! C'mon. let's go to the mall now!" – I entered the room and tiredly dropped on the younger occupant's bed.

This was the best as it could get – allowing myself to drown in Ryeowook's scent on his bed and snuggling at his favorite big white pillow. In a matter of seconds, every part of my senses was filled of him. _I miss him already, dammit. I should have just told him last night how I felt._

Then my eyes caught a white piece of _something_ placed on something I wasn't expecting at all. "Ddang Ko Ma?" I stared more at the glass container from where I lied and caught the sight of little Ddang Ko Ma emerging from the rocks with a paper taped on its back.

What the hell?

"Now who would make you a messenger, huh? One hour isn't even enough for you to cover a meter distance, you know?" I joked the little dude while taking it out and removing the thin paper from it and putting the turtle back to its home.

Upon closer inspection, I saw YESUNG written in front. _What? For me? _Quickly, I turned the paper.

**Jongwoon-hyung,**

**I think I like you. I really really think I like you.**

**And it's driving me insane being away from you.**

**Then again, I don't think I'll be able to look at **

**you straight when we come home.**

**So, there.**

**-Ryeowook**

**PS. Ddang Ko Ma knows I like you. I just told him this morning before leaving the letter's fate at his four tiny feet. I do hope he won't eat this. This is like, the only way I could think of telling you.**

My jaw dropped and my squinted eyes couldn't get any bigger. Even after what seemed like a hundred times of re-reading, I simply couldn't believe it. RYEOWOOK LIKED ME? AS IN LIKED ME, LIKED ME?

I seriously hoped Ddang Ko Ma wasn't pulling my leg or there would be hell to pay when I found out this was just some joke this insane turtle was doing. But content of the paper was as clear as the bright sun outside our dorm.

I closed my eyes, held the piece of evidence at my chest and murmured with a tiny smile carved on my lips, "Ryeowook-ah… don't you dare expect to get a good and peaceful sleep when you guys come back home."

Hey, I couldn't help it. I wanted him bad.

And I loved him so insanely much.

* * *

_**A/N:** Lame ending? Seriously, I don't even know if I'm doing a good job of writing this. So reviews are important, pretties! Do not forget to leave one!_


	5. Angelic or Devilish Turtle?

_**A/N:** Last chapter. Enjoy~_

* * *

It took SJ-M two days before they were sent by the label home to Korea. How was I for two whole days?

Simple. _No, I didn't turn crazy, if that was what some of my inanimate objects thought. I swear that even Ryewook's stuff taunted me for the past two days! How was that even possible? I had no idea myself._

Anyway.

I had all the entertainment right here inside the room – Ddang Ko Ma and his black beady eyes just looking at mine, his hard shell still intact with him and little feet trudging small steps. Just when did I find my amphibian pet this amusing? It was right after he played messenger for me and my new profound admirer.

C'mon, I had the reason to think that SOMEONE, who I happened to like back, just confessed to me. _And here I thought I was the only ONE who felt this way._ So basically I had an admirer - a cute, too adorable admirer named Kim Ryeowook. Lucky~

I wanted so badly to fish out all the details about how it all started out with him liking me but that would have to wait. After all, we had the time in the world now. "Right, Ddang Ko Ma?" I grinned excitedly at the pet behind his glass container.

This pet of mine seemingly rolled it eyes on me. _"Yeah, yeah. Just do go making out right in front of me, dammit."_ He then trudged back to his rock-cave. I still smiled nonetheless.

Also, I had planned out all that would be happening the second he stepped inside this room. _Oh, lord._ I could hear myself laughing to myself too eerily just the mere thought of my _ideas related to and with him._

"Anytime now…" I whispered as I closed my eyes, breathing out the beautiful name I knew to well. "Ryeowook-ah…"

Then the bell from the main door rang furiously unexpectedly.

"THEY'RE HEEEERE!!" Sungmin's voice echoed across the dorm, successfully penetrating the thick walls of each room. I nearly jumped right out of my skin because of the sudden outburst and without sparing any moment, I sprang and hid behind the door and listened as planned. _First step: check!_

"Donghae-ah! Siwonnie! Hankyung-hyung! We missed you!" Sungmin-ah's unusually high-pitched voice greeted happily. Then Eunhyuk's voice joined in and loud noises immediately filled the once quiet home. Finally.

"Yah, I'm here too, you know." Another voice spoke and it sounded a bit upset. Laughter ensued next.

"Ah, Kyuhyun-ah! Of course, I missed you too!"

When it seemed that our dorm admitted guests from the 12th floor, more noises followed – too many that it got difficult comprehending every sentence each member said.

"Great wall of China is so awesome! I wanted to take a walk around it but Hankyung-hyung told me that it'd take me days before I cover it all!"

That was Donghae's voice, I thought.

"And Kyuhyunnie asked some of the Chinese people at the market area where the drug store was and they started running away. They even pointed fingers at him. Something about him and criminal minds."

Siwon's, I had guessed.

"Oh, that's terrible. Really terrible. But why so? Did you guys know?"

Eeteuk-hyung's concerned tone. Then it was Hankyung turn.

"He – He spoke in broken Chinese and told them he'd stuff their kids with lotsa cough pills until they're hurt!"

Burst of laughter and yelling vibrated the walls; Kyuhyun speaking at the top of his voice, "YAH! I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT I JUST SAID MEANT THAT! I meant to say that I needed cough drops because my throat hurt!" An exasperated groan could be heard next. "Henry-sshi and Zhou Mi-sshi just kept on laughing at me! No one even bothered to translate properly! Even Ryeowook-ah!"

"Speaking of which, where's our little Ryeowookie? I haven't seen him since you guys arrived." This time, it was Shindong's.

The noise finally settled down which was rather unexpected because they were quite the loud-mouthed ones _(excluding me, doy.)_ no matter what the occasion was. "Ah, Wookie just told us to go ahead. He had stuff to take care of, right? Or that was what he told us before running off with a guy at the station."

"What stuff?" A short pause. "—AND WITH WHO?"

"Uh, dunno."

The opposite room grew quiet suddenly – the earlier shouting and laughing quickly disappearing. "Wait - wait a minute. How come this is all of sudden? Does manager-hyung know this?"

That was then I finally comprehended the whole situation when no one replied after a long period of silence. _Ryeowook? Missing? With someone?_ What the hell was going on?

I leaned against the wall and slowly slid down until my body met the floor; shock expression clearly painted across my face. I could almost feel bead-sweat trickling down and the tightening knot inside my stomach. _What about my carefully-created-fool-proof plan?! This was not supposed to happen!_

Ryeowook, MY KIM RYEOWOOK, was nowhere in sight and was last heard at the station together with someone none of us knew of? What was he thinking? HE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE TOGETHER WITH ME!

My gaze found Ddang Ko Ma crawling around his glass cage with that poker face. That was, if he HAD one. "You better _not_ have anything to do with this." I told my pet. Little Ddang Ko Ma responded by crawling away.

—_cause I can't stop thinking 'bout you girl—_

"Hello? Ah! Ryeowook-ah?! WHERE ARE YOU?! ARE YOU OKAY?!" Eeteuk-hyung's voice was now that echoed inside the dorm. My ears perked up; my body immediately pasted on the door for more clearer hearing. The conversation, I had guessed, was through cellphones. "You saw your high school friend and wanted to say hello to his family? Okay, what time are you planning to come home? Everyone wants to see you. We were quite worried about you!"

After a few "uh-huh's," Eeteuk seemed to have hanged-up. "Wookie said he'd be coming home very late. His dad's friend just passed away."

A unison of "Ooh's" and case of the missing dongsaeng was solved in a matter of a 15-second phone call.

As for me, I still had to wait _again_ before I finally confront and confess to Ryeowook. Why were heavens torturing me like this?!

* * *

The door creaked opened and light coming from opposite end seeped through. Slowly and quietly, a figure entered the dimly-lit room. A large travel bag was carefully placed down on the floors and the new occupant examined the very familiar sanctuary.

A night-lamp with sunflower figure –courtesy of his unique partner– was on; soft yellow light shined not too bright but was enough to illumine the room.

Then a lump, covered with thick, dark blanket, on Yesung's bed – unmoving and silent. It would seem that his room-mate was already fast asleep, as he expected. After all, it was already half-past 2AM.

Then the glass cage were little Ddang Ko Ma nestled – his cage was placed between his bed and Yesung's bed, together with other belongings such as books, cds, controllers, dolls and whatnot on a large desk. Concluding that it was already safe to move about, the figure advanced to where the turtle was.

"Ddang Ko Ma, you didn't eat the letter, did you?" Ryeowook's tender voice asked the palm-sized amphibian. When there was no response, like he thought he could actually receive one, the younger member tried rummaging through the cage and found no traces of the white paper. "Oh, no."

He swallowed in disbelief at the realization of what could happen:

_A. It could have been that Yesung finally read his letter._

Or _B. Ddang Ko Ma had his letter for lunch._

"Ryeowook-ah…" A seemingly dark voice breathed into his ears and Ryeowook almost jumped away when two strong arms caught the younger one's waist and pulled him tightly – his back against the captor's chest.

Ryeowook turned his head around and let out an exasperated groan, finally identifying his captor. "Hyung! Don't scare me like that!"

"Why? Got too scared? Why so jumpy, Ryeowook-ah?"

"I'm not! Why are you awake, anyway? Aren't you supposed to be _that?_" Ryeowook accusingly pointed the lump on his captor's bed; his face flushed and voice slightly breaking. Said captor simply shrugged and just nuzzled against his dongsaeng's neck.

Yesung breathed against his younger member's skin, sending chills down to Ryeowook's spine, "I don't know what you're talking about. It's my pillow sleeping, not me. So how about telling me about this friend who you were with the whole day, hmm?"

Ryeowook tensed before him. The feeling of Yesung just next to him was clouding his senses and rationality. "What? I just told Eeteuk-hyung that I'd b—

He didn't let him finish talking and, with no warning at all, pushed Ryeowook to the younger one's bed and pinned him down with wrists clasped and body weight trapping him. Ryeowook was completely immobilized because of Yesung's grasp. Yesung inched closer, closer until there was no more distance between him and Ryeowook.

It was then that time stopped instantly and surroundings melted simultaneously when mouth met mouth in a much heated and wanted kiss. Each kiss gradually turned deeper and demanding – so demanding that it needed oxygen. "H-hyung…!"

Yesung finally pulled away, smiled at the younger male below him and said in an alluring tone, "I read your letter and this is my reply. You better ready yourself. This'll be a long, hot reply"

Ryeowook's eyes grew big and his breathing hitched; complete surprise was shown on his delicate face. Yesung, in return, smirked down on him.

Apparently this was surely one of the moments Ryeowook wondered if he did the right thing of letting Ddang Ko Ma and his owner know his honest feelings.

Oh, well. It was already happening. And there was nothing he could when Yesung's feverish kisses and touches were driving him crazy and losing all strength to resist.

"I love you, Kim Ryeowook."

* * *

The next morning didn't turn out so fine when I left the room and came back.

"He hates me. Ddang Ko Ma hates me." I stated in a firm and convincing tone as I stood beside my bed, staring at my once organized mattress to a now destroyed and messy _and unidentified_ piece of furniture. Ryeowook popped his head from the door with the laundry basket on his arms, glancing at me then to my bed.

"Goodness, what did YOU do?" He asked surprised. I just shook my head in response.

"I just placed Ddang Ko Ma on my bed for a moment so I could clean his cage but when I came back, everything was like this." I quickly told, eying the snoozing turtle who nestled at the torn sheets and destroyed pillows. "He obviously hates me."

Ryeowook looked at me like I was crazy. "No way he did that."

"You should see that sinister look on his face now! He's feigning innocence! Wake up, you evil alien-disguising-turtle!" I protested more but my lover just shook his head and gave me a quick peck on the cheeks before disappearing towards the other room.

"Too adorable, Jongwoon. Now, c'mon! We gotta collect dirty clothes before Ajumma comes to do laundry!"

Just as I was about to leave the room and contemplate on how to explain myself to manager-hyung about buying me a new bed, Ddang Ko Ma blinked at me, as if saying:

_"Yah, that's what you get from making out in front of me, stupid lovers. When he least expect it, I'll destroy Ryeowook-hyung's keyboards next"_

_

* * *

_

**FIN.**

**

* * *

**

_**A/N:** And it's dooooone! My very first YeWook fic is done and I'm off to create moar! I thank everyone who anticipated and waited like little good viewers for this last update! I do hope you'll continue supporting my works in the future! Adieu!_

_I dedicate this chapter to: **thundersquall, tees2mai, giinnnzz, lulufeca, hotarumyst and hkmcdull168 (of lj) and Blackscarlet 47 and xTHUNDER (ff).**  
_

_I planned not to reply in all of the comments of CH3 just for this big surprise. Please forgive me for the major cliff-hanger! And fluff scene ain't so fluff. Most of you were probably expecting some steamy action but alas! I'm still a bit fidgety in writing smut. I will write one, one day that is, if my perverse mind would allow me! Ohohoho~_


End file.
